Secret Desires
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: A Rocky/Marshall pairing. Rocky and Marshall love each other, but with the fear of eviction, and Rocky's ex, Chase, threatening to break them up, will they live to see each other the next morning, and the morning after that? Pairing: Rocky/Marshall, mentions of Rocky/Chase, Marshall/Chase rated M for safety, -ON HIATUS-
1. Proluge

Marshall wasn't sure when he had developed these… feelings for Rocky. A month ago? A year? Yesterday?

More importantly, he wanted to know why? Why did he love the mixed breed? Why did he love that luscious fur, those shining orange eyes, and that voice…

OKay, there he went again! Daydreaming about the recycling pup. What was wrong with him? This isn't right! A male isn't supposed to love another male, is he?

No, of course not. THe male has to love the female. So why did the dalmatian not find any interest in all of the girl pups in Adventure bay?

This tormented the fire pup. He wasn't normal! He loved a male, not a female, like the usual black and white of society.

Marshall hoped with all that he could that this would end soon. He'd stop this silly phase, and fall in love with some female. The last thing he wanted was to be evicted from the PAW Patrol for liking boy pups over girl pups.

Maybe if he tried hard enough with Everest, this would all just… fade away.

At least that's what he hoped would happen. HE had to have Hope that everything would be alright.

 **X.X**

Rocky was not unfamiliar with these feelings. Try as he might, he could not deny he was in love with a certain spotted pup that had such a loveable attitude, and those blue eyes…

Rocky would often masterbate to the thought of Marsall. Okay, he admitted, he wasn't as innocent as he acts. He might like that kind of action a lot, but then again, it was his Ex's fault in the first place.

Chase was his Ex, and even though they weren't together anymore, Rocky still wished he had someone to vent his newly formed sexual urges out on. And Marshall with that cute innocent look on his face…

Rocky may be cool with the fact that he was gay, but he was scared that Ryder would evict him for being gay. Some people saw homosexuality as one of the worst sins around, and Rocky made sure there was no way anyone would be able to find out, besides Chase.

Even then, the Mixed breed knew he had slim chances with Marshall. The fire pup was probably in love with Everest if anything. That Husky just was the one for him.

So Rocky had to be content with stealing Marshall's blanket, and using that to masturbate while smelling the sweet scent of the dally. IT was hard not to get aroused while staring at that cute little ass of his while on missions with him.

It was too bad Marshall didn't have feelings for Rocky. He could've shown the fire pup so much fun stuff…

 **Prologue of the Marshall X Rocky story for my buddy Brian, Sorry man, this is all i could think of for now.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	2. Chapter I

It hurt.

It hurt so badly to Marshall when he was called out to go on a mission with Rocky.

It was a simple one, A small fire had occured, and it was out now, but he was needed to make sure it was safe. Then Rocky could help with repairs after Marshall declared it safe.

Marshall only hid his fear as he called out his motto once Ryder finished giving him his object.

"I'm fired up!"

 **X.X**

Rocky smiled a little to himself when he was selected to go on a mission with Marshall. He could get to work with the pup he was beginning to form a crush on.

Try as he might, Rocky knew he could not deny the fact that he was falling in love with the dalmatian he works with. Those blue eyes, that cheerful smile, that nice looking butt…

Rocky shook his head, this was no time to get aroused! Even if he was a not-so-innocent pup anymore, he still cared for the people of adventure bay, and took his job seriously.

As he slid down the slide to his puphouse, which would change into his recycling truck. he had a lot to think about. Sure, Chase was no longer pestering about mating almost every night, but masterbation wasn't cutting the deal anymore. He needed to vent his sexual urges on some _one,_ not just some _thing_ anymore. On top of that, he almost got caught yesterday when he spotted Zuma about to enter his puphouse.

Zuma was a nosy pup, so surely, the chocolate lab would've smelt the fresh scent of cum, and probably would proceed to press the issue on Rocky, and even if he refused, Zuma would bring it up with Ryder, they'd find his porn stash, and then it would be game over. Thank god he managed to distract the lab, and keep him out of his puphouse.

He still needed time to find out if Ryder was a homophobe or not, and even then, would the other pups (Zuma, Rubble, and Skye,) still like him or not? He did not want to be rejected.

Long ago, before he was a member of the PAW Patrol, he was harshly rejected by his family for being homosexual, and everywhere he turned, no one would accept him. No one wanted a gay dog as a pet. That hurt him, _deeply._

He was lucky that Ryder showed interest in him when he found the mixed breed tinkering in the scrapyard. Knowing the treatment he had recieved in the past, he didn't mention he liked boys instead of girls.

ANd so far, he hasn't been required to say what his sexuality is, and he was thankful he didn't need to. He wanted time before he came out, and hopefully, he'll still have a home when he does.

Rocky sighed as he drove over the bridge. Right now, he needed to focus on his job. Go to the local grocery store, and once Marshall checks it for it to be safe, help with the repairs to the structure.

He just hoped he wouldn't stare _too_ much at Marshall as he did his job.

 **X.X**

Marshall felt a little relieved when the wind blew into his face. It was a bit relaxing, so he wouldn't be so uptight about the situation. He was stressing way too much over the issue with Rocky, to the point where he was struggling to hide it.

The last thing he wanted was to recieve the boot from the PAW Patrol. He loved his friends too much. Chase was his big brother, Skye his sister, Rubble his younder brother, and Zuma his twin. The two loved playing in the water alot, given Marshall works with water as the fire pup, and Zuma being the water rescue pup.

But Rocky? He saw him as the smart brother until recently. He only wanted to live his life happily, in a normal way, but no, he had to have these feelings for the mix. He had tried over and over and over again to have feelings for Everest, but it would never work. In the end, she would always be antother close friend.

He was scared. He wanted to tell someone his problems, his worries, his concerns. But he was so afraid to tell anyone, for fear that it would somehow reach Ryder, and that would be the end of his life with the PAW Patrol. He didn't want to lose the pups and human he grew to love so much.

He was the misfit of the litter, always clumbsy, always screwing up, and always being the taboo of the family. Sure, they didn't mind, they loved him no matter what, but he felt like he was such a burden on them, so he ran away.

Along came Ryder when he was about to give up on life while walking throught the town of Adventure bay, and seeing a wonderful cheerful fire pup for the team he was looking to assemble, he took him in, and things have been looking up for the dalmatian.

As time passed, Ryder adopted more pups, and so, the PAW Patrol came to be. Marshall enjoyed being part of this rescue team so much.

SO that was why he was also afraid. Afraid, of _rejection._

He sighed as he pulled up to the grocer. He had a job to do, and he didn't need his concerns and fears distracting him. He had a job to do.

 **And thus, a little more information on Marshall and Rocky have been brought into the light. Thanks for reading, be sure to review, as it shows that my work was not done for nothing.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	3. Chapter II

Rocky was as red as Marshall's firetruck.

As soon as they had arrived at the grocery store, the dally had hopped out of his truck with that signature goofy smile, and walked into the damaged building, unaware that he was swaying his hips in a certain way that 'entertained' Rocky, who had grew bored while waiting. Now the mixed breed was waiting for his excitement to cool down.

Rocky couldn't help himself. Marshall was just soooooo good looking, it was hard to keep from growing aroused around the dalmatian when they were called on missions together.

Rocky often wondered if Marshall did return the feelings he had for him. That was a nice thought to have, the fire pup moaning as Rocky thrusted in and out of that cute little butt of his…

' _Cut it out!'_ Rocky said in his head as he shook the thoughts away. This was not helping him with his boner that was almost gone, but now with those thoughts fresh in his mind, it wasn't going to fade anytime soon.

Rocky groaned and merely made sure no one could see him, and waited for Marshall to finish. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could go back home, steal another one of Marshall's blankets, and have another night filled with masterbations, and oh-so many dirty thoughts.

 **X.X**

Marshall was deep in thought as he walked towards the building. He could see the damage where the fire was. It didn't look too bad, easily fixable with Rocky's help.

Marshall walked in and started inspecting for any hazards that could hurt someone. The structure looked stable enough to be worked on, and it looked like it wasn't hot enough to cause severe burns.

However, just As Marshall was about to walk out, there was a loud 'SNAP'! Marshall turned to see part of the support beam collapse on him. 

**X.X**

"MARSHALL!" Rocky cried out, having seen everything from his truck. Ignoring the fact that he was still a little hard, he jumped out of his truck and ran inside, despite the fact that the now destroyed support wasn't holding up the crumbling building. HE could see that Marshall was okay, with only a few cuts, but he was bleeding badly.

With all the strength he could muster, he pushed the debris off of Marshall. He checked the dally over, then slowly got him on his back and helped him outside, just as the rest of the building began to collapse.

Rocky helped the injured pup into his truck, and raced off to Katie's.

She was reading a book when Rocky raced in with Marshall on his back.

"Marshall!" Katie said as she saw the hurt pup. Rocky only had tears in his eyes as she took the dalmatian and rushed off to the back with him. All he could do now, was wait.

 **X.X**

As soon as Ryder heard about what happened, he and the rest of the PAW Patrol raced over to Katie's, especially Chase.

To Chase, Marshall was like his brother. They trusted each other deeply, and helped each other when the other was down on their luck. Lately thought, Chase was getting antsy.

Ever since his breakup with Rocky. Chase was in the market for a new mate. And he had his eyes on a certain spotted pup. That cute butt, those blue eyes, and that signature smile…

Chase didn't have time for this, right now, he had to get to Katie's. Marshall needed him and the rest of the PAW Patrol.

 **X.X**

Time flew. Hours passed. Night fell.

Everyone was at Katie's, hoping for the best that Marshall would be alright. Katie had said that the debris had cracked a few ribs, and gave him a concussion. Nothing that couldn't heal in good time, but he would have to remain at her clinic for some time until he recovered enough to be independent of an IV and painkillers.

Chase and Rocky were especially worried. Both were unaware of the other's feelings for the dally, but they both worried they'd never get to tell Marshall about their feelings for him.

Ryder had ordered Rubble to help with the clean up of the now demolished building that was the small shop just days ago. Granted Rubble was worried for his dalmatian friend, he still went off to do his job.

Katie came back out from the back room tired.

"Is he all right Katie?" Ryder asked, getting up and rushing over to her. She gave a weary smile.

"He's stable now, and on his way to recovery." she said. All the pups sighed in relief.

"For now, i would give him a week with me to heal the cracked ribs. And I think two weeks off duty will be all he needs. Even then, i wouldn't have him do any hard work right away." She said to Ryder. HE nodded.

"Can we see him?" Chase asked. Rocky felt anger trickle in his chest, but thought no more on it.

"Yes, but he's not awake. The impact on his head knocked him out cold." Katie said as she lead them back into the room where Marshall was.

The pups and Ryder all saw him. He had a body cast around his chest, and was hooked up to many machines and wires. He looked peaceful, as Katie had given him painkillers so he could sleep comfortably.

After awhile, the PAW Patrol headed back home, Except for Rocky, and Rubble, who had only arrived a few minutes ago to see Marshall before he headed back to the lookout.

'Please be okay Marshall.' Rocky thought, and when he saw Rubble walk out the doors, he planted a kiss on Marshall's forehead. To someone watching, it would have looked like he had done it out of concern for his friend, but to Rocky, it was something more than just friendship.

'Just Friends,' Rocky gloomy thought as he walked out the door to see Rubble waiting for him. "Rocky?" The bulldog asked.

"Yes Rubble?" The mixed breed replied, not paying attention to the look Rubble was giving him.

"You love Marshall, don't you?"

"What!? But how-"

"Shhhh," Rubble hushed Rocky. "Now then, I'm not stupid Rocky, I've seen the many looks you've given him, and to be honest, I'm perfectly okay with that." The bulldog said.

"A-are you sure?" Rocky asked, not believing it.

"Rocky, please. I'm your friend! I would never hate you for being gay." Rubble smiled. Rocky sighed happily.

"Thanks Rubble." Rocky said as the two pups walked to their vehicles, and drove back to the lookout.

 **~UNKNOWN~**

' _Looks like I'd better run for my life.'_

' _I'll never be in one piece to, see night five.'_

' _I've got eleven on my tail, with no time to think'_

' _Of a way to survive... '_

' _ **Mechanical Instinct!'**_

 **X.X**

 **Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the newest Chapter of Secret Desires. Keep your eyes peeled, me and Pedz are working on a brand new story, with so many surprises, plot twists, and a pairing you never saw coming.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


End file.
